


Do You Regret It?

by darlingDesires



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: Skout and Toth find themselves in El Rey's dungeon, passing the time by talking about their regrets.





	Do You Regret It?

The ground was hard and damp under the rough skin of the former captain. Everything was black. Without any windows or torches left burning, there was nothing to see or focus on. In a way, it was comforting--it reminded her of nights spent in caves, earnestly awaiting the arrival of the next day so they could continue journeying on in pursuit of the elusive Nomad of Nowhere. She missed travelling with the Dandy-Lions… and Skout.

Skout, the girl who risked her life for Toth countless times. The only one who’s ever seemed to care about things, a sight for sore eyes in the mean and calloused world around her.

“Hey, Skout?” Toth asked.

“Yeah?” A sweet Southern voice replied, muffled by the solid wall between them. Toth still wasn’t sure if it was really Skout, or just the echoes of her loneliness built to keep her from losing her sanity in a place where time couldn’t be measured and nothing ever got better.

“Things have changed.” Toth closed her eyes, not that it mattered--she couldn’t see anything anyway.

“Things have changed,” Skout echoed, sighing. “If we ever make it out of here… do you think…”

Toth heard a soft mumbling, and she didn’t have the heart to ask for clarification. Instead, she drew her knees closer into her chest and let the almost-silence surround her.

“Toth?” There was hesitation in Skout’s voice before she continued. “Do you regret it?”

Toth opened her eyes to stare at the wall she could almost pick out from the darkness, letting her shoulders soften and her heart sink. She took a deep breath in and held it at the top of her lungs for as long as she could, exhaling with her speech. “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay to not know,” Skout replied, a gentle quiver in her voice. “Heck, I’m not even sure I can say for certain that I made the right choices. I mean, we’ve all done things we didn’t wanna, right?... Is there even a way to say what’s right in times like that?”

Toth didn’t respond. She only sighed.

“If I could go back, I woulda done things different, for sure,” Skout continued after a few moments of quiet.

“Like what?” Toth asked, blinking slowly.

“I woulda told you I loved you before it was too late.” A soft sort of silence settled over the two, and it was a long moment before Skout said anything more. Her voice was gentle and broken--it sounded like she held back tears. “Now we’re stuck in this dungeon--probably ‘til we die--an’ I wish I could see you just one last time.”

Toth sat upwards and turned her head to where the choked sobs were coming from and scooted towards the bars, slipping her arm through. It crawled around the wall, fingertips against the cold stone, and a soft hand met her own. As their fingers intertwined, Toth let out a sigh simultaneously filled with relief and sadness, because Skout really was here.

“I love you too.”


End file.
